


Project Morningstar

by Lexshira



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cyberpunk, Fantasy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lore - Freeform, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Project Morningstar, Rulebook, Table-Top RPG, Turn-Based, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexshira/pseuds/Lexshira
Summary: Please do not read, this is still under construction. This is based on over 20 years of lore and world-building.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Species :**

Below is an organized list of all the various possible player character Species available in the game. Different Species obviously grant the given Player Character different and attributes based on the Species selected. Each Player **can only select one** **Species** for their Player Character unless specified otherwise by their individual GM.

**Elven-Descended Species** **:**

**Ancient Elves** **:**

 **Info =** The Ancient Elves are the ancient protectors of Nature. Ancient Elves are born out of the seed of Lord Pan himself and the fore-runner race of the Panshirins. Ancient Elves are one of the most evolved species to ever exist up to point of their sudden near-extinction.

 **Language** = Ancient Elven, Elven Common.

 **Size** = Small - Normal.

 **Racial Speed =** 6 squares per turn.

**Special Assets:**

**Elven Wealth Distribution** = The given character starts the game with a bonus of 1,900 credits to the character's starting wealth.

**Benefits:**

**Wisdom of the Blessed Race** = Can choose x3 WIS-Based Skills and x3 Arcane Skills and gain Skill of Aristocracy Studies.

 **Gifts of Nature’s Beloveds** = Grants the given character a bonus +2 to their DEX and INT.

 **Elven Vitality =** The character gains +20% starting H.P. and +2 to their Physical Resistance.

 **Magic of the Ancients** = This grants access to the powers of Divination ( Method to be determined by Player and GM ), Advanced Healing ( Tier 1 ), Sense Telepathy ( Tier 1 ), Mind Reading ( Tier 1 ) and the bonus power of Beyond Site ( Tier 1 ). 

**Elven Archery Training =** Grants +2 on Hit-Checks and +2d4 to Damage Dealt using Archery-Based Weapons.

 **Elven Sight =** Grants the character a +2 Squares to the character's Max Visual Range regardless of Current Light Level ( except Magical Darkness or other Magical Obstruction ).

 **Elven Animal Empathy =** Grants the character the Skill of Animal Husbandry and Crypto-Animal Husbandry with a +2 bonus in both. Also grants the Skill of Perform ( Use Magical Device ).

 **Elven Crafter =** Grants the Craft Skill ( Elven Smithing ) with a +2 Bonus in it.

**  
  
**

**Entra-ko** **(Ent-Tra-Ko) :**

 **Info =** An ancient tree-like race transformed by the ashes of the shattered Tree of Life. Entra-ko’s bodies are made out of the scorched wood and bark from the Tree of Life. It is their duty to be the shepherds and guardians of the forests and woodlands and to, in general, protect nature (more specifically plant and animal life). They also aid in the maintenance of balance through nature’s various ecosystems.

 **Languages =** Entian, Elven Common, Nature Speak.

 **Size =** Tiny - Giant.

 **Racial Speed =** 4 squares per turn.

**Benefits:**

**Born of the Tree of Life** = This benefit grants the given character a bonus 25% to their starting H.P.. This ability also grants the given character a bonus 25% to their E.P. Pool ( whichever form it may take in regards to their specific character ). If the character has multiple E.P. Pools they can chose with the help of the GM which E.P. Pool to apply this bonus to.

 **Nature’s Gift** = This gives the character the power to absorb water or sunlight to regain E.P. or H.P.at a contextual rate to be determined by the GM based on the abundance of the water or sunlight source.

 **Magic’s of Nature** = This grants the given character a bonus of x3 extra Geokinetic Powers.

 **Skin of Strong Bark** = Grants a bonus of +3 to their Physical Resistance and +20 to their Physical Armor Pool. **  
**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fire Weakness =** Character has a 25% weakness to Fire / Thermal Damage.

**Evangelgothians** **(E - van – gell – goth - ians) :**

 **Info =** A winged highly evolved and civilized Elven-Based Race blessed with a deeply magical and spiritual nature. Evangelgothian society is entirely centered around spiritual meditation, learning, teaching and art.

 **Language** = Evangelgothian, Elven Common, Bird-Speak.

 **Size =** Small - Normal.

 **Racial Speed =** 6 squares per turn.

**Benefits:**

**Sacred Resistances** = This benefit gives the Evangelgothian a 25% resistance to any and all Poisons / Toxins ( This does not cover Disease / Illness ). They also get the power of Photo-Resistance.

 **Children of Light** = This benefit grants the power of Photo-Absorption and Photo-Resistance.

 **Born of Magic** = This grants a bonus of +10% to Magical Damage Dealt made by the character. It also grants a bonus to the character’s given E.P. Pool ( whichever form it may take in regards to their specific character ) equal to 25% of its starting maximum E.P.. If the character has multiple E.P. Pools they can chose with the help of the GM which E.P. Pool to apply this bonus to.

 **Wings of the Evangelgothians** = Grants the power of Winged-Flight and the Skill of Unassisted Flight.

 **Masters of Learning** = Gives a bonus of x6 Skills from the Master Skills List. Grants the Skill of Perform ( Meditation ), Perform ( Teaching ).

**  
  
  
**

**Orcs** **:**

 **Info =** Orcs are the most brutal and barbaric of all the Elven-Descended Races. They typically live in vast and interconnected federations of tribes. 

**Languages =** Orcish, Elven Common.

 **Size =** Normal - Large. 

**Racial Speed =** 4 squares per turn.

**Benefits:**

**Orc Savageness =** Orcs get a bonus of +2 to their Str and Con. 

**Orc Might =** Orcs get a bonus of +20% to their Starting H.P. plus Orcs, due to their thick skin, also get a bonus of +3 to Physical Resistance to all damage dealt against them.

 **Orc Training =** Orcs automatically get to start the game with the Martial Arts feat of Brawling ( Level 1 ) and Pain ( Level 1 ). Starts of with x3 Survival Skills from the Master Skills List.

**Weaknesses:**

**Dull-Minded** **=** Character suffers a -2 to their Mental Fortitude.  
  


**Panshirins** **:**

 **Info =** The children of Pan are the wisest, most technologically advanced species in the universe and the ultimate keepers of the secrets of the universe. Panshirins are deeply passionate race dedicated to knowledge. Panshirins are the most sexually liberated race in the universe and are known as the most sexually desirable species. 

**Languages =** Panshirian, Elven Common, Dwarven Common, Aurorian, Umbri-Common. 

**Size = Tiny - Small.**

****Racial Speed =** 6 squares per turn. **

**Special Assets:**

**Panshirin Supreme Council** = The given character starts with a telepathic connection to the **Panshirin Supreme Council** allowing the given character to share data and communicate with the Panshirin Supreme Council from anywhere and allows them to seek advice and information from the council at anytime. 

**Benefits:**

**Pan’s Blessings =** This benefit grants the given character a 30% bonus to their starting H.P. and a 25% bonus to the character’s given starting E.P. Pool ( whichever form it may take in regards to their specific character ). If the character has multiple E.P. Pools they can chose with the help of the GM which E.P. Pool to apply this bonus to. The given character also receives a bonus of +2 to their Physical Resistance.

 **Charm of the Nymphs =** This ability grants the given character a bonus +4 Stat Points to their CHA _._

 **Pan’s Love =** This ability grants the given character the ability to heal one’s self and others by channeling the love and compassion that Lord Pan feels for all living creatures and converting it into a warm healing energy that restores 25% of a given target's H.P. ( including self ) at the cost of -10 Will Power Points. ****

**Weakness:**

**The Curse of True Unity =** Panshirin culture forbids Panshirins from exiting the homeworld alone under any circumstances therefore all Panshirins are bond together in unions of 2 or more before they are permitted to leave the Homeworld. These unions are usually formed of individual Panshirins who care for each other / love each other who decide to leave the Homeworld together and are thus bonded together through the bestowing of the **Panshirin Rings of Binding** before departure. This ritual of binding however deeply connects all parties involved on a very powerful psionic level thus bestowing certain benefits and problems such as the benefit of **Shared Mind** which allows the given Panshirins to share experiences and sensations in real time granting them access to what each other is seeing, hearing, feeling, etc. and allows them the ability to communicate telepathically with each other and share memories, thoughts, ideas **However this benefit is also a weakness because** any given Panshirins who are bound together with each other will also share damage done to each other meaning that if one or more Panshirin who are connected and one or more of them is attacked or takes damage all the other connected Panshirins will receive damage equal to **10%** of the damage received by the Panshirin who is actually receiving the initial damage ( **this includes both physical, mental, Spiritual, Code damage** ). The worst aspect of this binding is that **if the given Panshirins who are bound together are separated from each other they will experience deep emotional, psychological, and physical deterioration and eventually death based on the distance and duration separation.**

**The Sphinxians** **:**

**Info =** The Sphinxians are a race of winged mammalian aliens who share a common evolutionary ancestor with the Evangelgothians however unlike the magic-oriented Evangelgothians the Sphinxians chose to focus their society and culture around the pursuit of physical and magical perfection.

 **Languages =** Sphinxian, Elven Common.

 **Size =** Normal - Giant. ****

 **Racial Speed =** 6 squares per turn.

 **Benefits:** ****

**Blessings of Elven Ancestry** = Grants the given character a bonus of 30% to their starting H.P. and starting E.P. Pool ( whichever form it may take in regards to their specific character ). If the character has multiple E.P. Pools they can choose with the help of the GM which E.P. Pool to apply this bonus too.

 **The Art of Perfection =** Grants the character a bonus of +1 to their CON, DEX, INT, WIS, STR and CHA. ****

 **Wisdom of the Mother Race** = Grants the given character the Skills of Craft ( Alchemy ), Craft ( Magical Device ), Craft ( Enchantment ) and x3 other Arcane Skills from the Master Skills List. ****

**Lust for Knowledge** = This benefit grants the given character +1 extra Skill Point whenever Skill Points are gained upon Character Level-Up. ****

**Winged Race** = Grants the power of Winged-Flight and the Skill of Unassisted Flight. ****

**Warrior Training of the Sphinx** = Grants the character a bonus of +2 on Hit-Checks and +2d4 to Damage Dealt when using bladed weapons. Allows the character to pick x3 other Combat Skills from the Master Skills List and +2 to their Innate Magical Attack Skill and Innate Attack Skill and grants the skill of Perform ( Use Magical Device ).

**Dwarven-Descended Species** **:** ****

**Ancient Dwarves** **:** ****

**Info =** Dwarves are a proud ancient race of stout and sturdy mountain and subterranean dwellers who have a special gift for crafting, mining, drinking and combat. Ancient Dwarves value Honor and Strength more than Diplomacy and Charm. Ancient Dwarves are known for their ferocity in battle and their unbreakable determination that allows them to stand tall even against the most overwhelming of odds.

 **Languages =** Ancient Dwarven, Dwarven Common.

 **Size =** Tiny - Small.

 **Racial Speed =** 4 squares per turn.

 **Benefits:** ****

**Dwarven Teachings** = Ancient Dwarves start the game with the Skills of Craft ( Enchantment ), Craft ( Engineering ), Craft ( Magical Items ), Knowledge ( Metallurgy ), Knowledge ( Mining ), Perform ( Use Magical Device ), Perform ( Mining ). Grants the feat of Mountain Warfare Training. ****

 **Dwarven Fortitude** = Grants a bonus of +4 to their CON and +2 to their STR. ****

 **Dwarven Senses =** Grants the bonus powers of Sense Magical Essence and Advanced Matter Vision. ****

 **Love of the Drink =** Grants a 30% resistance to Intoxication. ****

**  
  
**

**Gnomes** **:** ****

**Info =** Gnomes are an intellectually and magically driven race dedicated to creative pursuits and the development of new magical technologies.

 **Languages =** Gnome, Dwarven Common.

 **Size =** Miniature - Tiny.

 **Racial Speed =** 6 squares per turn.

 **Benefits:** ****

**Gnome Ingenuity** = Grants the given character a bonus of +2 to their INT and WIS. The character also receives bonus Skills of Craft ( Enchantment ), Craft ( Alchemy ), Craft ( Magical Items ), Knowledge ( Arcane Techno-Piloting ), Knowledge ( Applied Magical Theory / Physics ), Perform ( Use Magical Device ) and a bonus x3 Arcane Skills from the Master Skills List. ****

**Gnome Body** = Grants a bonus of +2 to Dex and -4 from their Con.

**  
  
  
**

**Goblins** **:** ****

**Info =** Goblins are nasty yet industrious creatures who love to make things that go boom and use them to cause chaos. It is said that Goblins and Gnomes share a common Evolutionary Ancestor even though today the two have evolved into very different species locked in constant conflict.

 **Languages =** Goblin, Dwarven Common.

 **Size =** Miniature - Tiny. ****

**Racial Speed =** 6 squares per turn.

 **Benefits:** ****

**Things That Go Boom** = Grants the character the Skills of Craft ( Alchemy ), Craft ( Explosives ), Knowledge ( Chemistry ) and the power of Sense Magical Essence. Grants a +2 to Hit-Checks and +2d4 to Damage Dealt when using Explosives. ****

**Goblin Entrepreneur** = Grants the bonus Special Skill of Knowledge ( Economics and Trade ), Perform ( Mining ), Perform ( Use Magical Device ) . ****

**Goblin Horde** = When in groups of two or more, Goblins are granted a bonus of +2 to their Dex and Skill-Checks concerning Situational Perception. **  
**

**Golemnavallains** **:**

**Info =** The most technologically evolved and proud of all Dwarf-Based races. All Golemnavallians share a deep inner passion for engineering, architecture, mining and commerce.

 **Languages =** Golemnavallian, Dwarven Common.

 **Size =** Tiny - Small. ****

**Racial Speed =** 5 squares per turn.

 **Benefits:** ****

**Masters of Forging** = Grants the given character the skills of Craft ( Engineering ), Craft ( Architecture ), Knowledge ( Architectural Studies ), Knowledge ( Metallurgy ), Knowledge ( Mining ), Knowledge ( Electricity Generation ) and Perform ( Mining ). ****

**Born of Stone** = Grants the character a bonus of +4 to their Physical Resistance except for damage dealt by conditions such as bleeding, poison, concussion, etc.. ****

**Training of the Golemnavallains** = Grants the bonus power of Advanced Matter Vision and the bonus of Tool and Weapon Crafting Training, Mechanics and Blacksmith Training, Jewelcrafting Training, Architectural Studies, Mining Studies, Mountain Warfare Training. ****

 **Love of the Drink** = Grants a 30% resistance to Intoxication. ****

**Golemnavallain’s Gifts** = Grants the bonus powers of Matter Purification, Matter Conversion and a bonus of 25% Non-Magical Radiation Resistance. 

**Zellshala-Born Species** **:**

**Aquazallians** **:**

 **Info =** A highly evolved crustaceous race that is descended from the ancient Merfolk due to the genetic manipulation carried out by the grand alchemist Zellshala.

 **Languages =** Aquazallian, Merfolkian Common, Aquatic-Speak.

 **Size =** Normal - Large.

 **Racial Speed =** 6 squares per turn.

**Benefits:**

**Water-Breathing** = All Aquazallians have the power of Water-Breathing.

 **Aquazallian Shell** = All Aquazallians bodies are covered with a hard exoskeleton that grants them a bonus of +3 to their Physical Resistance and grants a bonus of +30 to their Physical Armor Pool.

 **Born of Water** = This grants all Aquazallians the powers of Water Absorption, Water Resistance and Sense Water.

  
  


**Drakonokie** **:**

 **Info =** Drakonokie are a magical and ancient Dragon-Based Race that dedicate themselves to knowledge and the harnessing and manipulating of the magical inner fire that dwells within them.They are typically much larger in stature than humans. Instead of skin like humans, Drakonokie are covered in thick armor-like scales. Drakonokie are tailed and winged Species created by Zelshalla, they typically stand at about 8- 12 feet tall and can weigh from 500 pounds to 1 ton. Drakonokie have long forked tongues and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth and a jaw that can unhinge itself to ingest food. The hands of Drakonokie have 3 fingers and a thumb each tipped with razor raptor-like claws. Their eyes are large reptilian and they have flat snake-like nostrils instead of a typical human nose on their face

 **Languages =** Drakonkian, Draig Common.

 **Size =** Large - Giant.

 **Racial Speed =** 6 squares per turn.

**Benefits:**

**Children of the Dragon’s Fire =** Grants the bonus of an x3 Pyro-Kinetic Powers ( chosen from the Architectural Pyro-Kinetics Tree however they are considered Racial Powers not Architectural in regards to Low-Magic vs High-Magic ) and the powers of Fire Resistance and Fire Absorption and Fire Conjuration.

 **Wisdom of the Ancient Ones =** Grants x3 Skills from the Master Skills List and x2 Martial Arts Feats. Grants a bonus of **+4** **INT**.

 **Blessings of the Dragon Children =** Grants a bonus of +4 to Physical Resistance and +2 to STR.  
  


**Dragon's Flight = Grants the power of Winged-Flight and the Skill of Unassisted Flight.**

**Necrokie** **:**

 **Info =** A ancient and highly technologically advanced race of sentient undead. The Necrokie Empire is one of the largest interstellar empires in Universal History. 

**Languages =** Necrokie, Undead Common, Zenetian.

 **Size =** Tiny - Normal.

 **Racial Speed =** 6 squares per turn.

**Benefits:**

**Savage Might of the Dead =** Grants a bonus of +3 to the characters Innate Attack Skill and a +4 to Physical Resistance. Necrokie are not affected by Contextual Damage done to any of their internal organs ( with the exception of the Brain ). Necrokie do not need to breath and is thus immune to all weapons that require the target to have a Respiratory System. Necrokie blood is all coagulated making them immune to Bleeding Effects.

 **Stealth of the Lifeless =** Because the Necrokie have no heartbeat and they emit little to no body heat they are effectively invisible to any detection methods that rely on either a Heartbeat or Thermal Output.

**Weakness:**

**Oh, Snap Head Shot =** This weakness means that any time the given Necrokie receives any form of Damage to the head the amount of damage received is increased by 25%.

  
  


**Photo-Kiera** **:**

 **Info =** The Photo-Kiera are a race of Photon / Light-Based creatures made entirely out of pure luminescent energy born out of the heart of the Womb of the Eternal Light.

 **Languages =** Photo-Kian.

 **Size =** Tiny - Large. 

**Racial Speed =** 6 squares per turn.

**Benefits:**

**Made of Light =** This benefit gives the character a bonus 50% resistance to all Non-Magical Damage received with the exception of damage dealt by Energy Based Weapons ( Such as Lasers, Thermal Blades, Etc. ). This benefit also means the given character has no true Physical Body or Bodily Organs meaning that weapons that rely on physical anatomy will not work on the Photo-Kiera such as toxins, poison gases, etc. however this does not make them immune to physical damage in general. 

**Power of the Purist Lights =** Grants the bonus of an x6 Photo-Kinetic Powers ( chosen from the Architectural Photo-Kinetics Tree however they are considered Racial Powers not Architectural in regards to Low-Magic vs High-Magic ).

 **Lighter Than Air Body =** Grants the power of Wingless-Flight and the Skill of Unassisted Flight.

**Aurorian-Descended Species** **:**

**Aurorians ( Ancient Arcane Humans )** **:**

 **Info =** One of the older of all the universal species Humans while physically more frail than many other universal species are Lightrune’s chosen and most beloved species. Humans may not be the most physically strong or most technologically advanced species in the universe but the strength of their spirit make them a powerful force to reckon with.

 **Languages =** Aurorian, Human Common.

 **Size =** Tiny - Large. 

**Racial Speed =** 6 Squares Per Turn.

**Benefits:**

**Fortitude of the Mighty =** Grants the character a bonus +5 to their Physical Resistance and +2 to their Architectural Code Resistance and their Arcane Resistance. 

**Training of Aurorians =** Grants the character x3 Martial Arts Feats.

**Weakness:**

**No Immunities** = Aurorians suffer a 25% weakness to Illness and Disease. 

  
  


**Edenra-Humaniss** **[ Ancient Eden Humans ] :**

 **Info =** Edenra-Humans are a standardized prototype species created during the Fenrissian Age of Terra. 

**Languages =** Edenian, Human Common, Aurorian.

 **Size =** Normal - Large. 

**Racial Speed =** 6 Squares Per Turn.

**Benefits:**

**Teachings of the Descended Gods** = At character creation, two architects may be chosen instead of just one.

 **Conduit of the Gods =** Can imbue the power of their architects onto other characters through touch for a short period of time ( x1d4 Turns ).

 **Traits of the Edeniss-Born =** At character creation instead of rolling for all stats, you simply roll 3d20’s and take the highest rolled for all Primary Attributes.

  
  


**Humans** **[ Modern Homo-Sapien ] :**

 **Info =** One of the younger of all the universal species Humans while physically more frail than many other universal species are Lightrune’s chosen and most beloved species. Humans may not be the most physically strong or most technologically advanced species in the universe but the strength of their spirit make them a powerful force to reckon with.

 **Languages =** Human Common. 

**Size =** Small - Large.

 **Racial Speed =** 6 Squares Per Turn.

**Benefits:**

**Commitment to Knowledge** = This benefit gives humans an extra x **4** Skills from the Master Skills List.

 **Human Spirit** = Grants character access to one Architectural Power Tree of their choice with a bonus of x **3** extra powers in it.

  
  


**Dragogra-Descended Species** **:**

**Dragogra-Pactiss** **( Dray-Gog-Ra Pact-Tiss ) ( Pact-Demon ) :**

 **Info** = Dragogra-Pactiss or Pact-Demons are a race of demons who gain power through demonic contracts and deals they make with their hosts. They are the dealmakers of darkness and who will hope achieve or obtain whatever you want for the meager price of your immortal soul. 

**Languages =** Neozypherian, Umbri-Common, Common Language of Host Species. 

**Size =** Tiny - Large ( When Disguised ), Tiny - Large ( True Form ).

 **Racial Speed =** 6 Squares Per Turn.

 **Benefits** **:**

 **Born of the Pact =** Grants the bonus ability to regenerate after death next to their Host and this grants them a bonus +4 to Physical Resistance and also grants the Power of Advanced Healing ( Tier 1 ).

 **Blessings of the Dragogra =** Grants a bonus of +3 to their STR, DEX, CHA.

 **Site of the Pact Makers =** Grants the power of Temptation Sight ( Tier 1 ).

 **Contract Completion** = Every 5th ( or to put in it more precisely every 5th Soul [S.P.] absorbed by the given Pact-Demon as the result of completing a Contract ) successfully completed contracts by the given Pact-Demon x1 Character Level Up.

 **Essence of the Demon** = Provides the Pact-Demons Host with a bonus of **+3** **DEX** **, CON** **,** **STR** **.**

**Weakness** **:**

 **Chains of the Host =** This means that if the Host dies or is made unable to obtain what was agreed upon in the Pact then the given Pact-Demon loses the Born of the Pact ability until a new host is obtained.

 **Contract Failure =** This means that if the given Pact-Demon fails to complete a Pact that was made with a Host then the given Pact-Demon loses the Born of the Pact ability until a new host is obtained and the failure to complete the Pact with the Host will result in the character losing a Character Level.

 **Curse of the Dragogra =** Kinder-Devoura suffer a 25% Weakness to all damage dealt by Silver, Sephriss Wood, Weaponized Sunlight / U.V. Light, Rock Salt, Fire / Thermal Damage.   
  


**Dragogra Kinder-Devoura** **( Child-Eater ) :**

 **Info** = Kinder-Devoura are a predatory race of Child-Eater demons who are always on the hunt for new prey to feed upon to sustain their life force and monstrous urges. However the truly most terrifying aspect of these demons is that after killing and draining their prey they turn the dead corpses of the ones they have killed into living dolls which are then returned to their unsuspecting families to create a network of spies and secret minions throughout the local community. 

**Languages =** Neozypherian, Umbri-Common, Telepathy Common.

 **Size =** Tiny - Giant ( When Disguised ), Tiny - Large ( True Form ).

 **Racial Speed =** 6 Squares Per Turn.

 **Benefits** **:**

 **Masks of the Monster ( Performed ) =** Grants the power of ( Trust-Based ) Mind-Reading and use the information obtained to shape-shift into an appearance that the given target is more likely to trust. 

**Blessings of the Dragogra =** Grants a bonus of +3 to their STR, DEX, CHA and Innate Attack Skill and a +5 to their Physical Resistance. 

**Hunter’s Lullaby ( Performed ) =** Grants the power of Demonic Lullaby. 

**Demonic Crafter ( Performed ) =** Grants the Skills of Craft ( Demonic Doll ), Knowledge ( Bio-Anatomy ).

 **Eyes of the Beast** = The given character receives a +2 to Intimidation Checks and +2 Seduction Checks.

 **Weakness** **:**

 **Curse of the Dragogra =** Kinder-Devoura suffer a 25% Weakness to all damage dealt by Silver, Sephriss Wood, Weaponized Sunlight / U.V. Light, Rock Salt, Fire / Thermal Damage. 

**Thirst of the Beast =** Kinder-Devoura must consume the souls or else they will slowly wither and die. The amount Soul-Energy the character has left is reflected by a Soul-Energy Pool which starts off with an amount equal to the character's current Character Level x their WIS Mod + 100. This Pool ( under normal circumstances ) will decrease at rate of -10 Soul Points per in-game day ( 24 in-game hours ) but it will also decrease by -10 Soul Points every time the character's H.P. drops below 50%, the character will also lose -10 Soul Points every time they use one of their Performed Racial Powers.

  
  


**Skill Trees :**

**STR-Based Skills:**

Swimming = Covers the basic act of swimming.  
Unassisted Climbing = Covers situations in which a character engages in a climb without the aid of assisting tools such as Climbing Spikes, Ropes, etc.

**Dex-Based Skills:**

Acrobats ( DEX )  
Bio-Ride ( DEX )  
Crypto-Ride ( Dex )  
Disable Device ( DEX )  
Ditch ( DEX )  
Escape Artist ( DEX )  
Espionage ( DEX )  
Exo-Bio Ride ( DEX )  
Hide ( DEX )  
Lock Picking ( DEX )  
Palming ( DEX )  
Pick Pocket ( DEX )  
Prowl / Follow ( DEX )  
Safe Cracking ( DEX )  
Slight of Hand ( Dex )  
Smuggling ( DEX )  
Unassisted Flight ( DEX )

**CON-Based Skills:**

Athletics =  
Diving / Holding-Breath =  
Martial Arts =   
Sports =   
Survival Endurance / Pacing =

**INT-Based Skills:**

Alchemy ( INT )  
Anthropology / Sociology ( INT )  
Applied Magical Theory / Physics ( INT )  
Arcane-Architectural Studies ( INT )  
Arcane Combat Tactics ( INT )  
Arcane Crafting ( INT )  
Arcane Cryptography ( INT )  
Arcane Cultist Studies ( INT )  
Arcane Elementalism ( INT )  
Arcane Law and Ethics ( INT )  
Arcane Ludology ( INT )  
Arcane Mathematics ( INT )  
Arcane Musical Studies ( INT )  
Arcane Pathology ( INT )  
Arcane Rituals and Customs ( INT )  
Arcane Theology ( INT )  
Arcane Weapon Smithing ( INT )  
Archaeology ( INT )  
Architectural Studies ( INT )  
Aristocracy Studies ( INT )  
Assisted Mesmerism =  
Astrology =  
Astro-Physics =  
Blacksmithing =   
Botany =  
Cartography =  
Chemistry / Pharmacology =  
Chi-Theory and Applied Physics =  
Complex Weapon Systems Operation =  
Computer Programming / Hacking =  
Conventional Military Tactics =  
Cosmetology =  
Cross-Cultural Relations =  
Crypto-Archaeology =  
Crypto-Anthropology / Sociology =  
Crypto-Biology =  
Crypto-Botany =  
Crypto-Computer Programming / Hacking =  
Crypto-Cloning Technology =  
Crypto-Ecology Studies =  
Crypto-Electronics / Computer Operation =  
Crypto-Engineering =   
Crypto-Geology =  
Crypto-Governmental Studies =  
Crypto-Linguistics =  
Crypto-Metallurgy =  
Crypto-Nano-Technology =  
Crypto-Robotics Engineering and Technology =  
Crypto-Sexology =  
Crypto-Synthetic / Cybernetics Technology =  
Crypto-Zoology =  
Cultist Studies =  
Data Collection and Analysis =  
Deduction Studies =  
Doctor / Healer =  
Ecology Studies =  
Electricity Generation =  
Eldritch Studies =  
Electronics / Computer Operation =  
Engineering =   
Exo-Anthropology / Sociology =  
Exo-Botany =  
Exo-Computer Programming / Hacking =  
Exo-Electrical Engineering =  
Exo-Engineering =  
Exo-Governmental Studies =   
Exo-Lore =  
Exo-Mechanics =   
Exo-Nano-Technology =   
Exo-Religious Studies =  
Exo-Robotics Engineering and Technology =  
Exo-Sexology =  
Exo-Synthetic / Cybernetics Technology =  
Exo-Weapon Smithing =  
Exo-Zoology =   
Forensic Science =  
Folklore / Mythology =   
Geology Studies =   
Gorilla Warfare Tactics =  
Governmental Studies =  
History Studies =  
Logistics Studies =  
Mathematics =  
Metallurgy =  
Musical Studies =  
Naval Combat Tactics =  
Nano-Technology =  
Para-Psychology =  
Planar-Lore =  
Planar Navigation =  
Religious Studies =   
Robotics Engineering and Technology =  
Sexology =  
Simple Weapon Systems Operation =  
Synthetic / Cybernetics Technology =  
Temporal Technology Studies =  
Temporal Navigation =  
Queer Studies =   
Quantum Physics =  
Zoology = **  
**

**WIS-Based Skills:**

Basic Linguistics =  
Cooking =  
Craft =  
Cryptography =  
Exo-Linguistics =  
Fishing =  
Focus =  
Human Perception =  
Hunting =  
Investigate / Search =  
Mediation =  
Mining Studies =  
Rationing =  
Shelter Construction =  
Situational Perception =  
Sign Language =  
Streetwise =  
Techno-Linguistics =  
Tracking =  
Trapping =  
Water Collecting / Purifying =  
Well-Digging =   
Wood-Cutting =

**CHA-Based Skills:**

Actor =  
Animal Husbandry =   
Arcane Mesmerism =  
Barter =  
Crypto-Animal Husbandry =  
Dancer =   
Disguise =  
Erotic Act =   
Exo-Animal Handling =  
Gaming =  
Geisha =  
Interrogation =  
Intimidate =   
Lie / Deceive =  
Negotiate / Bribe =  
Persuade / Inspire =  
Play Instrument =  
Psi-Tech =  
Seduction =  
Show Tricks = ( Juggling, Balloon Shaping, etc. )  
Teach / Train =  
Ventriloquism =  
Use Arcane Item =   
Unassisted Mesmerism =


	3. The Trees of Power

The Tree of Blood:

The Tree of Bukkake: 

The Tree of Darkness:

The Tree of Death:

The Tree of Earth:

The Tree of Fire:

The Tree of Light:

The Tree of Lightning:

The Tree of Macro-Force:

The Tree of Micro-Force:

The Tree of Self:

The Tree of Souls:

The Tree of Technomancy:

The Tree of Time:

The Tree of Wind:

The Tree of Yogsothorie: 


End file.
